


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by Imkillinit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Near Future, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imkillinit/pseuds/Imkillinit
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are at a charity gala in Russia and staying at a hotel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a sort of- in the future- kind of deal. I don't know if they are both skating anymore, but they're definitely married and have a happy life together, haha. Its a little sappy, and, like most of my fics, dialogue heavy. Also, if it is not already clear, this has only been edited by me, so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks. Enjoy.

All he could smell was the scent of cologne and Victor’s warm skin as his face brushed against the tough fabric of Victor’s tuxedo. Their hands were clasped together as Victor had his other hand against the small of his back, keeping him close. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so light and so warm. He sighed, his own hot breath tickling his chin and his hand as it rolled back to him from Victor’s shoulder.

He laid his head against Victor’s shoulder, watching the other couples dancing. The collar of Victor’s shirt pressed against his face, which seemed to be cooler than his skin. He didn’t realize it, but his face was burning. Maybe it was the wine, but he was sure it was because their body heat seemed to be multiplied by their layers of clothes. The top part of his body was tightly melded to Victor’s body, but they were still able to shuffle their feet, circling slowly to the music.

Yuuri felt Victor press his cheek against his head. His heart swelled. He never wanted this to end. He could probably stay like this for the rest of his life, for the rest of eternity.

“Are you getting tired, Yuuri?” Victor mumbled into his hair.

Yuuri lightly shook his head, his face rubbing against Victor’s neck and shoulder. He breathed deeply. He loved the smell, masculine, spicy, sweet, he couldn’t pin-point it, but it was nice. It was something that comforted him now.

Victor let go of Yuuri’s hand, pulling Yuuri against him, hugging him., Their movements slowed to almost nothing, except for the slow swaying back and forth. Yuuri’s arms wrapped tighter around Victor’s neck, and he lifted his head from Victor’s warm shoulder to look up at him.

They looked at each other, really appreciating one another. Yuuri couldn’t help but notice how bright Victor’s eyes could be, even in the dim light of the ballroom. His bangs were combed back, his normally covered face open and vulnerable to Yuuri’s eyes. Everything about him was sharp, like he was crafted from ice, cool and smooth.

Victor leaned down to place a soft kiss against Yuuri’s lips. It was short and sweet, but Yuuri just kept staring. He didn’t know why, but he felt like it was the right thing to do.

“Yuuri~ Tell me what you want to do” Victor said, his voice low.

“I just want to be here with you” Yuuri said, his voice quieter than he intended.

“Of course” Victor smiled, hugging him tightly.

The music stopped, and the people around them dropped out of their stupor which the band had wrapped them into. The crowd turned to clap as the all the musicians bowed, saying good night. Victor let go of Yuuri to join in the clapping, and for a few seconds Yuuri felt cold, but he joined in as well, shuffling close to Victor so their sides were touching. People started moving towards one another to pick up conversations, or to return to their seats.

Victor instinctively wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist, just by Yuuri being close to him, despite his attention focusing on someone who had come over to shake Victor’s hand.

This was the only thing Yuuri disliked about parties: He always felt left out.

It wasn’t that people didn’t talk to him, or that there weren’t things to do, it was just the sensation of being with so many people in such a large space made him feel smaller. And the fact that so many people stopped to talk to Victor without ever giving Yuuri the time of day didn’t help, but Yuuri didn’t resent them. He knew it was a little selfish, but he would prefer that Victor had his attention on Yuuri the whole evening.

“Victor” Yuuri said, tapping on Victor’s shoulder.

Victor turned his head, quickly “Ah, Yuuri, this is a friend of Yakov’s, he used to fit me for my costumes! Y-“

“Ah nice to met you,” Yuuri quickly glanced to the man beside Victor bowing his head, but brought his attention back to Victor, “Actually, I’m going to back to the table to get a drink.”

“Oh! That’s fine, darling. I’ll join you shortly.” Victor kissed him on the cheek and Yuuri turned and left.

He felt a little empty at Victor’s response. He was hoping Victor would’ve joined him immediately, but there was nothing that could be done. Victor was a popular person and he loved to chat. Yuuri sighed, sitting down at the round table, which now had three of the guests he had eaten dinner with. Yuuri felt bad that he couldn’t remember their names, but they seemed to be talking amongst themselves anyway, so he didn’t feel pressured to remember them at that moment. Besides, when Victor came back, he would tell Yuuri who they were.

This gala was just a bunch of people that Victor knew, which was exciting to Yuuri, to see another side of Victor’s life and the people he normally interacted with, but it also meant he had no idea what people were saying. Now he knew how Victor felt staying with Yuuri at his home in Japan.

Yuuri touched the side of his glass of water with a finger, dragging it down to gather the droplets of cool water that had gathered. He grabbed it, taking a small sip. He wished it still had ice.

Yuuri sat back in his chair looking around. His eyes wandered but they kept staring at Victor, who was now talking with three people that Yuuri hadn’t seen before. Would Victor ever make it back to the table? Probably not.

Yuuri stood back up, grabbing Victor’s nearly full glass of water (which somehow still had ice?) and wiped down the sides.

He joined Victor’s side once again. And Victor, seeing it was Yuuri, excitedly told him who each and every person was, politely introducing them. Victor’s arm found his way around Yuuri’s side once more, and he gratefully took a large sip of the water Yuuri had brought for him.

This bolstered Yuuri and he shook any negative feeling away. Despite Victor talking to all of these people, his attention would always be on Yuuri.

…

“Did you have fun?” Victor asked, undoing his tie, sitting on the bed.

“Yes” Yuuri said, hanging his coat, and folding his pants onto the hanger. He was standing in his underwear and his button-down shirt in front of the closet.

“Hm, are you sure?” Victor said, moving close to Yuuri, who was fully dressed.

“Mmhmm” Yuuri said, unbuttoning the collar of his shirt and pulling it up over his head.

“Did _you_ have fun?” Yuuri asked, wanting to put on his pajamas, but he was stuck between the closet and Victor.

“Of course! I got to see some people I hadn’t seen in a while.” Victor said, resting his hands on Yuuri’s waist.

Now he was definitely stuck.

“Ah, that’s good. Victor, can I go put on some pants. It’s cold in here” Yuuri said, his hands gently wrapping around Victor’s wrists, attempting to free himself.

“Mmm, well, the evening was actually only ok” Victor said, his voice a little lower, he leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and pulling him into a hug. They were cheek to cheek, and Victor softly said “I wish I could’ve spent more time with you”

Yuuri stood there. Why did he have to do this? He always said things that made him want to hold on tight and never let go.

“The night isn’t over yet, Victor.” Yuuri said, trying to comfort him.

“I know” Victor said, kissing Yuuri’s neck, his hands sliding down Yuuri’s back, to his bottom.

Yuuri stood up straight. “Are you just saying nice things to seduce me?” Yuuri said accusingly, trying to stifle a smile.

“That was not my original intention, but if it works, I’m not complaining” Yuuri could feel Victor smiling, and he couldn’t help but smile, too.

“Mmm” Yuuri was the only sound he made, as Victor’s hands kept moving, kneading at the soft flesh of his butt, and touching the backs of his thighs. Victor kissed Yuuri’s cheek and his lips, pulling him tight to his body. The pressure of the hug felt wonderful to Yuuri and he hugged back just as tightly. They stayed like that for a little, and Yuuri realized what he was really looking for was warmth.

“Victor, I would like to put on some pants, it really is freezing in here” He mumbled into Victor’s neck.

Victor lessened his hold on Yuuri, but did not let go entirely. “You know, there are other ways to warm up,” Victor whispered in his ear. His breath was very warm, but it was also too close to be attractive.

“Mmm, like putting on a sweatshirt, or a robe, or a second pair of pants” Yuuri said, sliding out of Victor’s arms.

Victor chuckled, plopping himself on the bed to start taking off his shoes. “I suppose~” He said, still smiling at Yuuri, who was digging in his suitcase for his sweatpants. He had only brought the old thin ones, and he was regretting it as a chill went through him. He pulled out his jacket as well.

 Victor was laying on the bed checking his phone, shirtless, his clothes thrown onto the floor in a heap.

“Victor, don’t leave your clothes like that, they’re going to wrinkle!” Yuuri said, picking up the nice shirt and suit jacket and folding them.

“They will be wrinkled from the suitcase anyway.” Victor said, clearly unworried, and typing something on his phone.

He had a point, but Yuuri hung his clothes regardless.

“Are you going to sleep in those pants?” Yuuri asked, sitting beside him on the bed, watching Victor’s face. Yuuri thought Victor looked funny from this angle, with his chin tilted down towards his chest, staring at his phone, which was close to his face for comfort.

He glanced up at Yuuri and then back down to his phone. “Uuh, no. Would you like to strip me down?” Victor said, lifting his legs a little.

“Oh sure, sure.” Yuuri said, unbuttoning the pants and pulling them down from his hips. “Victor Nikiforov, 5 time gold medalist, living legend, requires help to remove his own pants”

“Yuuri Katsuki, Japan’s top figure skater, trained by Victor Nikiforov to remove pants” Victor said in response, smiling at Yuuri.

Yuuri pursed his lips, trying not to smile back as he folded Victor’s pants and hung them.

“Yuuri! Look at this picture!” Victor said, turning his phone so Yuuri could look at it.

Yuuri grabbed it to take a closer look, once again sitting down beside Victor on the bed. It was a picture of the two of them from this evening. Apparently, someone took a picture of them as they were slow dancing. Yuuri was looking up at Victor and Victor looked like he was getting ready to kiss Yuuri. It was a very pretty picture. Yuuri thought Victor looked absolutely beautiful.

“You look great in this picture” Yuuri said, handing the phone back to Victor. “Can you send that to me?” Yuuri asked him, already planning to make it his background.

“Mmm, you look good as well. Very cute” Victor said, sitting up to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

“How are you not cold?” Yuuri asked, aware of Victor’s half naked body.

“I’m warmed by your love” Victor said, nuzzling his face into Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “You can’t be serious”

“No, I’m freezing!” He said with a chuckle, “Please warm me up!” Victor shivered a little, holding Yuuri tighter.

Yuuri smiled, turning in Victor’s grasp to hug him back, the warmth between their bodies growing just by being close.

“Maybe we should get under the blankets?” Yuuri asked.

Victor nodded, already lifting the covers and crawling underneath of them, patting the spot on the bed next to him for Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled, moving to cuddle along side him. He laid his head on Victor’s shoulder, kissing his neck and wrapping an arm around his middle. Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri, holding him close, running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of being close to Victor. Yuuri could hear Victor typing on his phone, looking through social media, probably.

He heard the shutter for the phone’s camera go off.

“Oh shoot, I forgot to turn off the sound” Victor said laughing lightly as Yuuri looked up at him. The shutter went off again and Yuuri made a face at Victor.

“What? You are very cute!” Victor said, kissing Yuuri on the lips.

“Sure, sure” Yuuri said, settling down once more. If he was being honest with himself, he loved when Victor took pictures of him like that. It made him feel special, like he was worth watching. He always felt like that with Victor. He looked up at him again and found himself overwhelmed with affection.

He sat up on his elbow, put a hand to Victor’s face and pulled him close to kiss him. Their lips touched, softly, once. Twice. Yuuri looked Victor in the eye, his thumb slowly moving across Victor’s cheek.

“I love you” Yuuri said. A little sigh left Victor as he stared back into Yuuri’s eyes.

“I love you, too” Their lips met again, still soft, but Yuuri shifted his body to hover over Victor, pushing him into the bed as both hands went into his hair. He deepened the kiss, their lips moving wetly over one another, their tongues flicking out to touch, and taste, and feel.

Victor’s hands moved along Yuuri’s sides, down to his bottom to grab at his soft cheeks. He gripped him tightly, forcing Yuuri’s hips forward to grind against Victor’s half hard erection.

Yuuri gasped, quietly, his own arousal growing. Yuuri licked at Victor’s lips, moving to kiss him along his cheek to his ear, where he bit lightly at the lobe.

Victor moaned, pushing his hips up against Yuuri, his cock fully hard.

Yuuri continued, licking the shell of his ear, back down along his neck, to sucking the soft skin.

“Ohh, Yuuri” Victor murmured, his head pushing back against the pillows as Yuuri kept going down, sucking at his clavicle.

Victor dipped his hands into the waistband of Yuuri’s pants, pushing them down to his thighs. His hand went to the front of Yuuri’s underwear, his fingertips skimming his clothed cock.

Yuuri paused in anticipation, wishing Victor would just strip him of his underwear as well.

But Victor only turned his head so their lips would meet again, his hands going back to Yuuri’s butt.

Yuuri reached his hands downward, pushing down his own underwear, revealing himself to Victor.

“Touch me” he whispered against Victor’s mouth.

Victor shivered, his hands moving down Yuuri’s chest, to his leaking cock, one hand grasping the shaft to pump, the other cupping his balls.

Yuuri sat up, his hands on Victor’s shoulders as he worked him. He head hung down, his eyes closed, as he panted, squirming at Victor’s pace.

Victor kept glancing up at Yuuri, watching his eyebrows furrow together and his mouth open and close, biting his lips.

“Faster, please” Yuuri said, looking at Victor through half-lidded eyes. Victor did as he was told, his hands working over Yuuri as quickly as he could, his finger tips pushing against the underside, brushing the head, as his hands went up and down, catching little streams of pre-cum.

Victor could feel Yuuri’s hands clenching and unclenching at his shoulders. Yuuri was shaking, the muscles in his thighs jumping at holding himself up like this, his body covered in a sheen of sweat.

Yuuri gasped, “Yes” he said quietly, his hips bucked forward, “yes!” He said louder, his face screwed up in pleasure as he came, shuddering with his release.

He fell over to the side, the effort of having to stay was upright too difficult.

He felt Victor grab some tissues, handing him one as he wiped up Yuuri’s cum from his stomach and chest.

“Mmm, thank you” Yuuri said, removing his jacket and kissing Victor on the cheek, moving to straddle him once more.

“It was my pleasure” Victor said, smiling, his hands moving along Yuuri’s sides to rest on his hips.

Yuuri kissed Victor’s lips, not staying long, nipping him on the chin, and moving down to kiss his throat. Victor breathed out through his nose, one of his hands drifting up to Yuuri’s hair as he kissed down Victor’s chest. Yuuri mouthed over one of his nipples, teasing it lightly with his lips before he licked it, the tip of his tongue playing with him.

“mmmm” Victor was watching him intently and Yuuri grinned when their eyes met. He moved to the other one, giving it a similar treatment.

Yuuri began playing with Victor’s cock, his hands pushing Victor’s underwear down, as his hand pushed his erection against Victor’s stomach so he could rub it with the palm of his hand.

“Yuuri” Victor gasped, gripping his hair a little too tight.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked, staring at Victor as he kissed his way down Victor’s stomach.

“Please stop teasing me” Victor said a little breathless, watching as Yuuri kissed the head of his dick.

“Ok” Yuuri said, kissing Victor’s cock down the base and licking his way back up.

“That’s still teasing” Victor said, his voice strained.

“Sorry, sorry” Yuuri said, but he was smiling and didn’t look sorry at all. His tongue swirled around the head, and he went down, taking in as much of Victor as he could. He bobbed his head a couple of times, slicking up Victor’s cock before he wrapped a hand around the base to pump him as he sucked.

Victor sighed as Yuuri picked up the pace, pressing his tongue against the underside as he moved.

Victor made low sounds in his throat as Yuuri went, sucking the head of his cock, swirling his tongue, and licking at his slit when he would pause for air.

Victor’s breath became erratic and Yuuri could tell he was getting close. He moved faster, using his other hand to cup Victor’s balls.

“Fuck” Victor groaned, his head tilted back, a shaky hand running through his hair to push it out of his face.

Yuuri went down far onto Victor’s cock, almost to the base, and Victor moaned loudly. He did it two more times, gagging a little as he went, and then returned to bobbing his head quickly and using his hand.

“Ohh, I’m coming… Yuuri… I-“ Victor panted, cumming in Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri swallowed it down, still not used to the slippery feeling on his tongue. Yuuri crawled over Victor, who was still panting, and kissed him once on the lips, and again on his slightly sweaty forehead.

“That was great” Victor said, kissing his neck, and then his cheek. Yuuri smiled, laying on top of Victor, and hugging him.

Yuuri sighed, he felt sleepy and satisfied. He looked up at Victor who was already starting to doze. He kissed Victor on the side of his neck where he could reach and whispered in his ear, “I love you.”

“Mmm, I love you, too” Victor said, his eyes still closed, but he pulled Yuuri tight to him. Yuuri’s heart swelled. He sat up a little, reaching to turn off the lamp beside them, then pulled up the covers, and settled back into Victor’s side, opting to rest his head on Victor’s shoulder once more.

“Good night.” Yuuri said. But Victor was already asleep, and shortly after, Yuuri was too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. It's been a while since I've written anything, but this anime really inspired me. Victor's and Yuuri's relationship reminds me of my own love for my husband, which is what really made me want to write this. Anyway, thank you again for being here and I hope you have a great day~


End file.
